The Quidditch Queen and the Potions Prince
by LiveLoveZiggy
Summary: Serena Keller is on a roll, until she's knocked 50 feet to the ground during a rival game. Can she take her revenge during the rematch, despite not having the approval of her Potion Master boyfriend? T for language and teacher/student relationship.


Well, hullo everyone! I probably won't continue this story itself, but I might write another one with the same characters depending on the feedback from this one.

* * *

><p>We're down my 20 points, and my anger at the tactics used by the Slytherin team powers me. Ewan Frick glares at me, and I glare back as he slams him broom into mine. Madam Hooch doesn't call a penalty on him, so I slam him back.<p>

We fly around the arena, slamming into each other and trying to dislodge each other from our brooms. He takes a swing at me with his club, and I duck, pissed that Madam Hooch seems to be blind. I hear cheers from the Gryffindor side and glance over to see Derek with the quaffle. I give Frick one last, hard slam before taking off toward Derek. Derek throws the quaffle to me, and I catch it just as Frick is catching up to me.

I fly toward the Slytherin goal, quaffle tucked safely under my arm. I toss it back to Derek, and the Slytherin chaser flies toward him. He tosses it back to me as we near the goal. I gets ready to toss the quaffle through the goal, winding back, but suddenly a smashing force hits me in the side. I turn in the direction of the hit, the world slowing down as my eyes lock onto the club of a laughing Ewan Frick. The world tumbles and shifts; I'm falling backwards through the air, the pain from the blow to my side flaming up until-

_Wham!_

The last thing I hear before my eyes slip shut is the loud crack as my body hits the ground of the pitch.

I wake up a few days later in the hospital wing, my bed surrounded by candies and foods. Also, quite a few cases of Jones Soda are present, including invisible and many red and yellow flavors in the spirit of Gryffindor.

Suddenly, the doors fling open and the entire Gryffindor quidditch team floods in. Aaron claps me on the shoulder and takes my hand, and Ivy throws herself on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around me. Everyone is talking at once, apologizing and laughing and generally confusing me.

"Hey," I croak out, "One at a time."

Ivy slides off the bed and says, "We lost the game. We got a penalty shot and right after that, Arnold Finn caught the snitch. Frick got kicked off the team, though, and has detention with Filch every other night for the rest of the year. Snape nearly cursed him to death, too."

I grins, imagining my favorite professor kicking the spit out of a member of my rival (his own) team. "Awesome. Who got me Jones?"

Aaron flicks a glance at the soda. " Professor Snape. Unbelievable, right?"

I just smile knowingly and ask, "When's the next game?"

Ivy throws an uneasy glance at Aaron. "Tomorrow."

"Against?"

Aaron bites his lip and says, "Slytherin."

I grin, pumping my fist in the air. "Awesome! Rematch time!"

Lance lays a hand on my leg and says, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Keller."

"Nonsense. Somebody find Madam Pomfrey and then help me carry all this stuff to my dorm."

As if on cue, the hospital matron bustles over, shooing everyone but Ivy and Aaron out of the wing.

"How do you feel, dearie?"

"Awesome. Now, when can I leave?"

Madam Pomfrey sighs, saying, "In all honesty, you're probably strong enough to play tomorrow. My only worry is that if you fall again, get hit, or something of the like. If that were to happen, your recovery would be set back so much that you would be out the rest of the year. If that's a risk you're willing to take, then I can sign off with only some reservations."

I grin, sitting up and slinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Awesome."

I'm walking back down from the Gryffindor common room, intent on finishing my homework in the library so I can celebrate after we (hopefully) win the quidditch game that night, when I come face to face with Severus Snape.

"Professor! Hey."

"Hello, Miss Keller."

I make a move to walk past him, but he catches my wrist and yanks me into an empty classroom. A fine layer of dust covers the surface of the desks, and a stack of old, worn books sits on a shelf in a corner. I draw a few swirls on one of the desks, not looking at Severus.

"It's come to my attention that you intend to compete in tonight's quidditch match," he says, his voice formal despite the fact that we're alone together for once.

I nod, wondering what he's getting at.

"I assume that you are aware that if you were to be injured tonight, it could be disastrous?"

I smile softly. "Of course. I spoke to Madam Pomfrey about it."

He looks at me for a long moment, his dark eyes unreadable. "I don't want you to play."

I smile even wider at his now obvious concern.

"Look, I know it's a really big risk, but I _need_ to do this. I have to prove that I can do this."

Severus steps toward me with a glance at the door and lays a cold hand on my cheek, whispering, "You don't have to prove anything. Everyone knows you're the best chaser at Hogwarts."

"I appreciate your concern, Severus, as well as your flattery, but I need to do this. I _want _to do this. If I don't, you know I won't be able to get it out of my mind."

He looks troubled, shutting his eyes and admitting defeat by whispering, "Damn you and your stubbornness."

I giggle, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"You know you love it."

I enter the pitch with my team, glancing nervously around at the sea of green on one side, and the sea of red and gold on the other. My hands shake nervously as the quaffle is thrown, and Ivy grabs a hold of it. One of the Slytherin beaters, a tall, beefy 6th year named Riley, sends a Bludger her way. Our beater Christian intervenes, however, smashing the ball in the direction of the Slytherin seeker, Arnold Finn. Ivy throws the quaffle at me, and I catch it, speeding toward the Slytherin goal posts.

Sarah Greenwood, the only female member of the Slytherin team and the player to replace Frick, sends another Bludger sailing at my head, but I duck. I lock eyes with the Slytherin keeper, faking left and throwing the quaffle to the right.

"Gryffindor starts the match off with 10 points, scored by Keller!" the announcer shouts over the screaming of the spectators.

The rest of the game is cat-and-mouse, until about an hour in when Christian takes a bludger to the right shoulder and is forced to go lefty with his club.

Slytherin has just scored and we are losing by exactly 150 points when a Slytherin chaser throws the quaffle at the goal. Lance, our keeper, knocks it in Derek's direction. He catches it, and we both immediately start flying for the opposite end of the field. Ivy flies just above us as Derek and I pass it back and forth. Suddenly, Sarah Greenwood dodges toward us and smashes her club down on Derek's ankle. He drops back, and I swear.

"Goddammit, Hooch! Take your bloody blindfold off!"

Ivy ignores my cry of indignation and drops down to take Derek's place. I pass the quaffle to Ivy, and she carries it until we're just about at the Slytherin goalposts, before tossing it back to me. I catch it, swerving to dodge a bludger. Time seems to slow down as I throw the quaffle.

It flies through the goal, and moments later, the stadium erupts in screaming as Aaron catches the snitch.

The final score: 270 to 260.

I look at Ivy, screaming and pumping my fist in the air as we lower our brooms to the ground. Aaron comes running over to me, wrapping his arms around me and swinging me around.

"Yes!" I shout. "Hell yes!"

We all laugh, hugging and celebrating as we make our way toward the castle and the locker rooms.

Aaron delivers an inspirational winning speech filled with lots of 'Hell-yeah's and 'holy shit!'s. I am also praised in this speech for scoring the point that put us ahead enough to win. If I hadn't scored then, we would have tied at 260.

We stumble out of the locker rooms, joining the crowd of people all heading up to the common room for what will no doubt be a nonstop, all night party. I'm sort of win-drunk and riding Aaron's back when I spot Snape over the top of the crowd and slip off Aaron's back, assuring everyone that I'll meet them in the common room and that I'm only going to the infirmary to get a healing potion.

I make my way over to Sev, following him to his office. When he shuts the door and leans against it with his eyes closed, my face falls and approach him in concern.

"Severus? What's wrong?"

He lashes out, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into his chest, successfully knocking the wind out of me momentarily.

"You damn near gave me a heart attack, Serena. I though... I have no idea what I thought. I kept imagining you getting hurt by that Sarah Greenwood dunderhead, or falling off your broom, or a number of other things. Minerva probably thought I had gone around the bend."

I chuckle to myself, hugging him back. "I'm fine. I am surprisingly not going to be the most sore team member tomorrow morning."

He looks down at me with a smirk, his hands drifting down to my butt. "Oh, are you sure about that?"

I laugh loudly, pulling away from him. "Not a chance, Severus! I'm going to go celebrate my amazing win with my amazing teammates." I head for the door, swinging my hips a little more than necessary.

When I reach the door, though, I turn to smirk at him.

"Although, maybe with all the partying going on tonight I might just be caught out of bed after hours going to get more butterbeer by a certain professor. I wonder what my punishment would be..." I trail off, biting my lip and winking at him, before slipping out of the room and flitting up to the Gryffindor common room.

True to my word, I slip out of the part in the early hours of the morning, dodging quietly through the halls and avoiding prefects. My hair is still a little damp from my shower, and it sticks to my neck a little as I make my way down the stairs.

I dodge behind a statue just in time to avoid the Ravenclaw prefect catching me before my favorite professor does.

I make my way down into the dungeons, pulling my cloak around my shoulders tightly.

_Goddammit, Sev. Why can't you reside in an area of the castle that's actually warm?_

I quietly creep through the dungeons until I spot him walking slowly ahead of me, his wand out and ready to point at any student caught out of bed. I creep up behind him, holding my breath as he stops to listen. Then, slowly, I reach up and grab his shoulder. He jumps, whirling around to face me.

Surprise colors his face.

"Serena?"

"What?" I whisper. "I told you I'd be here,"

He smirks at me, looking around, before grabbing my hand and yanking me toward his office. To anyone watching from the shadows, I was knee deep and trouble.

When we reach his office, he shuts and locks the door behind us before pulling me through another door and down a hallway to his rooms.

I grin as his hand locks that door, and I wrap my arms around his neck. His lips crash down on mine, and his hands roam my body.

It feels so good to be in his arms again.

"Thank you for the Jones, by the way," I whisper as his lips travel down my neck. "I can't imagine you came by it in Hogsmeade."

I can feel his lips turn into a wicked smirk against my collarbone. "Lets just say I had some stored up."

I raise my eyebrows, but then his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot on my shoulder and I arch against him, losing my train of thought.

"Severus," I whisper as he guides me toward his bed. "I love you."

He pulls back enough to stare into my eyes for a few long moments, looking for something, before replying, "I love you too, Serena."

The next morning is hell. I'm tired, sore, and slightly hungover. Severus seems to enjoy my pain however, while I'm sitting in his first hour class and trying not to burst into tears because of my headache.

"Miss. Keller, stay," he commands as the bell rings. He waits until all the students are out of the room before handing me a vial of powdery pink liquid.

"Drink it. It tastes vile, but it will help with the hangover."

I down the drink. It does taste vile, but it almost immediately relieves the achiness between my temples.

"Thank you, Severus," I mumble, still sore and tired.

He chuckles a little at my pain, and I shoot him a fierce glare as I walk out of the room.

"Prat," I whisper.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>So, it's pretty short, I know. I hope you liked it!<p>

Cheers!

-M


End file.
